This application relates to a method and compositions for stimulation of an immune response to differentiation antigens.
Differentiation antigens are tissue-specific antigens that are shared by autologous and some allogeneic tumors of similar derivation, and on normal tissue counterparts at the same stage of differentiation. Differentiation antigens have been shown to be expressed by a variety of tumor types, including melanoma, leukemia, lymphomas, colorectal, carcinoma, breast carcinoma, prostate carcinoma, ovarian carcinoma, pancreas carcinomas, and lung cancers. For example, differentiation antigens expressed by melanoma cells include Melan-A/MART-1, Pmel 17, tyrosinase, and gp75. Differentiation antigen expressed by lymphomas and leukemia include CD19 and CD20/CD20 B lymphocyte differentiation markers). An example of a differentiation antigen expressed by colorectal carcinoma, breast carcinoma, pancreas carcinoma, prostate carcinoma, ovarian carcinoma, and lung carcinoma is the mucin polypeptide muc-1. A differentiation antigen expressed by breast carcinoma is her2/neu. The her2/neu differentiation antigen is also expressed by ovarian carcinoma. Differentiation antigens expressed by prostate carcinoma include prostate specific antigen, prostatic acid phosphatase, and prostate specific membrane antigen.
Melanocyte differentiation antigens have been shown to be recognized by autoantibodies and T cells of persons with melanoma, and to be relevant autoantigens. Wang et al., J. Exp. Med. 183: 799-804 (1996); Vijayasaradhi et al., J. Exp. Med. 171: 1375-1380 (1990). Unfortunately, in most cases, the immune system of the individual is tolerant of these antigens, and fails to mount an effective immune response. For the treatment of cancers where the tumor expresses differentiation antigens therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for stimulating an immune response against the differentiation antigen in vivo. It an object of the present invention to provide such a method.